


6,559 miles

by capyshota



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capyshota/pseuds/capyshota
Summary: Baekhyun hasn't seen Yixing in a long time, what with all the political conflicts holding him back. So what better to do than Skype? And can Baekhyun really be blamed when the call takes a turn for the... inappropriate?





	6,559 miles

"Cause someone loves you babe."  
Arms up, step, step, slide, body roll.   
Baekhyun's eyes linger on the thousands of empty seats while he dances; only six hours and it will be packed. The high that comes with performing for a full stadium—all of them screaming your lyrics and chanting your name—it's incomparable.   
Hips, shoulders, arms up, slide back.  
Sharing that high with some of the most important people in his life surpasses happiness; it's pure ecstasy. Getting to look across the stage and meet Yixing's gaze—  
Baekhyun trips over the foot he's spinning on and jolts forward, sprawling out across the stage.   
He lets out the breath he'd been holding and flips onto his back. Junmyeon and Minseok stop suddenly, ignoring their backing track and kneeling down to check on Baekhyun.   
"Are you alright?" Junmyeon's eyes are wide.   
Baekhyun sighs, drawing his lips back to form an agitated grimace.   
"Physically? Yes, fine. Emotionally?"   
He looks up at the enormous speakers suspended from the ceiling.   
"Is it Yixing?" Minseok murmurs, only loud enough for the three of them to hear and Baekhyun flicks his gaze toward him, expression unchanging.   
The music finally cuts out and Sehun calls, "What happened?" from across the stage, to which Jongin replies, "Baekhyun. Again."   
One of their managers, watching from a chair on the floor area, calls, "What happened? That's the fifth time this week, Baekhyun."   
"America is sucking the soul out of me," he replies from the ground.   
"We've only been in America for four days."   
Baekhyun huffs hard enough to blow his bangs out of his face.   
"Okay. Then I'm jet-lagged. Happy?"   
He sits up, and with a yank from Minseok, he stands.   
"From the top, I guess?"   
Junmyeon shoots him a look that he ignores. The music briefly picks up where it left off before stopping and returning to the beginning.   
Baekhyun sucks in a tight breath and hits his opening position. 

 

The soundcheck hadn't been a low point for just Baekhyun, it seems.   
As soon as he trudges into the dressing room he hears, "Ouch! Fuck!"   
Baekhyun spins around at the outburst and finds Jongin cradling his hand to his chest. He's glaring at the dresser, looking about ready to give it a good kick for it's misconduct. When he actually lifts a foot, Baekhyun intercepts.   
"Whoa! Whoa there, big guy." He places a cautious hand on Jongin's shoulder. "The wardrobe didn't do anything, okay? We've gone over this."   
Jongin pouts and yanks out of Baekhyun's grip, over to the longer of the two couches.   
The dressing room is big, easily big enough to accommodate all nine—eight—of them, as well as all their costumes. The couches are a nice cushiony material, thankfully; perfect for naps.   
Jongin falls back onto the couch and sighs, a long-suffering sound that Baekhyun can't really disagree with. They're all irritable and still trying to shake off jet lag.   
Baekhyun covers a yawn with the back of his hand and turns to where Sehun is sitting in front of a make-up bench, barely conscious. His head is sideways, resting half on one arm and half on the table.   
"Still alive?" Baekhyun slaps him on the back and he grunts. "Hey, how far ahead is China?"   
"Fifteen hours," Sehun mumbles, not moving.   
"So… what time is it in China right now?"   
Sehun opens his eyes and blinks blearily, a frown on his face. "Fuck, I don't know. You expect me to do math at this ungodly hour?"   
"It's the middle of the day." Baekhyun looks around for a window to emphasize his point but of course there aren't any in the basement.   
Sehun lazily throws one hand up.   
"Well there you go. It's early morning in China. Why?" He peeks suspiciously up at Baekhyun, lifting his head just enough to show the red imprints the table has left on his cheek.   
“No reason.”   
Baekhyun turns away, choosing to sit with Chanyeol on the smaller couch since Jongin is sprawled across the larger. Chanyeol is frowning at his phone so intently that a sharp jab to the ribs hardly gets him to flinch.   
"The show isn't for another five hours, let's do something."   
Chanyeol hums in acknowledgement although it looks like the suggestion goes in one ear and out the other.   
"I'm surrounded by a family of slugs," Baekhyun mutters.   
He crosses his legs and tilts his head back against the wall. Junmyeon is in a similar position as Sehun and Kyungsoo is sprawled in a chair behind Jongin's makeshift bed, staring at the wall with blatant exhaustion. God knows where Jongdae is.   
And Yixing… Yixing's in China.  
Still.   
Baekhyun sighs and pulls out his phone. No new messages. It really shouldn't disappoint him; it's almost six AM in China and Yixing is probably still sleeping soundly.   
Another quick scan of the room confirms that the rest of the band probably wish they were doing the same.   
He opens his text history and scrolls down.   
'I'll see you soon, alright? Have a good show and say hi to everyone for me. Night, Baek. I love you.'   
That's the message Yixing sent him last night… Well, for Yixing it had been night. For Baekhyun it had been nine in the morning. But the sentiment is the same.   
He hasn't sent a reply yet and his fingers are itching.   
'I love you too…'   
He deletes it.   
'LA is great. I'm really tired though.'   
Delete.   
'I can't wait to finally see you again.'   
…Send.   
Baekhyun relaxes against the back of the couch, not realizing how painfully heavy his head is until the weight is shifted onto a cushion.   
He's perfectly content to join the other members for nap time when his phone buzzes in his lap.   
'Good morning to you too.'   
Baekhyun's stomach flips, ecstatic that Yixing is already awake. He draws his knees up to his chest and immediately replies.   
'Skype?'   
His laptop is in his bag in a separate room and he quietly thanks his past self for deciding last minute to bring it to the stadium. Baekhyun hops off the couch and tries to remember the path that their manager had briefly traced while showing them the layout of the stadium.   
Before he finds the room though, he finds Jongdae.   
"What are you doing here?"   
Baekhyun stops a few steps short of the staircase Jongdae is resting on. He has one leg out straight and his eyes are trained on the phone in his hand, obviously an effort to keep them open.   
"Called my mom. Too tired to move now."   
Baekhyun snorts.   
"Need some help?"   
Jongdae shakes his head, blinking slowly.   
"Don't worry; the stairs are more comfortable than they look."   
Baekhyun's phone buzzes in his hand again and he checks the message.   
'Yes, please.'   
He starts absently tapping his foot and Jongdae spies it immediately, sitting up straighter.   
"How's Yixing?"   
Baekhyun grimaces.   
“Can't a man have any privacy these days?"   
"Not in this band," Jongdae retorts, lips quirking into a devious smile. "You're either going to the bathroom to jerk off or trying to find your laptop to Skype him."   
Baekhyun considers bullshitting some scenario like 'I’m going to find food' or 'I left my hoodie backstage' but Jongdae's tone paired with his insufferable smirk makes it obvious that the fact is indisputable.   
Jongdae leans his head over onto the wall and yawns.   
"So which is it?"   
Baekhyun opens his mouth to reply but lets the silence stretch on.   
"…I'm going to exercise my right to pass on this one," he hums, mounting the staircase and jogging to the second level before Jongdae has the chance to retort.   
Now… The storage room is definitely one of the last doors along the hallway. The only question is… which hallway?   
"You look like you're searching for yesterday."   
Baekhyun nearly jumps out of his skin when one of their managers bumps his shoulder.   
"I'm—" He keels over, hands on his knees until he regains a normal heart rate. "I'm just looking for my laptop and you're out here trying to send me into cardiac arrest."   
"Sixth door, that way," he grins, pointing to the left before retreating down the stairs.   
There's a garbled squawk a few seconds later when, inevitably, Jongdae has a similar encounter.   
Baekhyun pushes the door open and flicks the lights on. Suitcases and backup amplifiers are piled high, yellow cords snaking between them.   
With a grimace, Baekhyun wades through the rows of luggage until he finds a duffel bag with a strip of duct tape reading 'Chanyeol' on it. He hefts Chanyeol's bag onto the floor and finds his own sitting underneath. Upon unzipping it, he lets out a brief sigh of relief—neither the airport security nor any of their managers have rifled through his belongings. His laptop is still wedged between two pairs of pants, where he'd packed it the day prior.   
He sets himself up on a little desk in the corner of the room, opening Skype and finding Yixing in his contacts. He flicks Yixing a quick 'I'm online' text before sending the request for a call.   
While he waits, he stretches one leg out and kicks the door shut. The line rings and Baekhyun begins to tap his feet, excitement running high and patience running low at this point.   
When the video connects and Yixing's face pops up on his screen, Baekhyun stills. He looks as if he's only just woken up. His room is lit by a single lamp on the bedside table, no sunlight like there is in Los Angeles. His head is still sunken into his pillow, hair fluffy and eyes bleary. He looks perfect.   
Baekhyun makes a strangled noise and shouts, "I miss you!"   
He doesn't give Yixing time to greet him, sobbing into his laptop.   
"God, I'm a mess. I keep thinking about you; I'm zoning out, I've tripped at least eight times. I need your touch. I know you said you'd seen me soon, but China's just so far and I'm distressed! It's been weeks since I've seen you."   
When he pauses for breath, Yixing leans forward and blows him a kiss through his camera.   
"I miss you too."   
Baekhyun takes a deep breath in and lets it out as a sigh.   
"Well that’s my emotional baggage out of the way; how are you doing?"   
Yixing giggles, shifting onto his side—he's obviously using his phone to Skype rather than his laptop.   
"I'm…" He considers. "I'm good. Not bad at least. I'm happy."   
He snuggles into his pillow and Baekhyun wishes—desperately wishes—that he could be there beside him, pressing little kisses along his spine.   
Baekhyun taps his fingers along the side of his laptop and murmurs, "How much longer?"   
Yixing furrows his brows and his smile falters.   
"I don't know. You'll be back on the thirtieth—"   
"Then I'm leaving on the second for Tokyo with Minseok and Jongdae—"   
"I'll be in Fukuoka until the third, then I'm flying back to Beijing for the fanmeet and the gala—"   
"We're heading to Myanmar on the fifth—"   
"That's when I'll be back in Kagoshima—"   
"Well, I'm coming back to Tokyo on the tenth…"   
Baekhyun finally trails off, realizing how far into the future they're discussing.   
"…That's two weeks from now, Baek."   
Yixing's voice is soft. His eyes are sad and Baekhyun hates that expression because he knows Yixing deserves better.   
"We can still Skype every night," Baekhyun suggests, "Or every other night—whenever we're both awake. I wouldn't even mind watching you sleep over Skype."   
Yixing quirks an eyebrow, wiping sleep from his eyes. "That's weird."   
"No, it's romantic," Baekhyun corrects, "Easy mistake to make though."   
Yixing chuckles and Baekhyun's heart already feels three times lighter.   
"…I hate not being able to touch you," Baekhyun murmurs and Yixing smiles, shy but genuine.   
"I know."   
"I just want to put my arms around you and feel how warm you are."   
Yixing nods. His eyes are glowing now and Baekhyun feels utterly elated.   
"I want to run my hands through your hair and just let you relax and get some sleep."   
Yixing mimics the action, pulling a hand through his hair and Baekhyun follows its path with his eyes.   
Slender, graceful hands. Pianist's hands.   
"I want to kiss each of your knuckles and hold your hand to my chest so you can feel my heart beating."   
As if he's immersing himself in his imagination, Yixing closes his eyes.   
"I want to put my hands on your legs and give you a massage because, fuck, you deserve it," Baekhyun huffs.   
Yixing's lip is between his teeth now and even though the connection is patchy, he looks like an absolute angel.   
Baekhyun hesitates this time.   
"…I want to kiss you. Slowly, like we have all the time in the world."   
Yixing gives the faintest of nods.   
"Your lips are so soft," Baekhyun continues, "I miss having them on my cheek, my neck, my hips… And your tongue…"   
His voice gets lower, only marginally so, but enough for Yixing to catch and open his eyes in recognition.   
Baekhyun meets his gaze squarely.   
"…The way it feels on my jaw, so warm and wet. And when it works down my chest, over my nipples…"   
Yixing pushes up onto his elbows, posture noticeably more rigid.   
"Baekhyun…"   
The drowsiness has disappeared almost comically fast.   
"…God, it gets me so hot," Baekhyun continues, ignoring the warning.   
Yixing looks away for a moment and Baekhyun isn't sure whether he's composing himself or double-checking that he locked the door.   
"Are you turned on?" Baekhyun has one hand on the hem of his shirt and the other toying with his nipple through the fabric. "Because I miss seeing you try to hide how turned on you are."   
Yixing swallows hard and sits straight up, leaning against the headboard.   
"Where is everybody else?" Yixing asks, gnawing at his lip.   
Baekhyun shrugs.   
"Still downstairs, probably. I don't really care."   
He scrapes a fingernail along his collarbone, tugging the hem of his shirt aside in the process. His cock is already throbbing faintly in interest.   
Yixing stays silent for one more moment, tapping his finger against his neck, before he seems to make a decision. He puts his phone down on the bed and Baekhyun's screen goes black, the sound of sheets shuffling the only thing assuring him that he's still on the line.   
Baekhyun grins to himself. When Yixing picks his phone back up he's less hesitant—he must have locked the door to his room.   
Baekhyun makes a little noise of disappointment. "You sure you don't want anybody walking in on you touching yourself? I think I'd like that."   
Yixing swallows hard and follows it up with a laugh, "I know you would."   
"I'd prefer if I was there with you though," Baekhyun hums, shifting in his chair when his erection starts to press more prominently against his jeans. "Holding your cock, feeling it grow hard in my hand."   
Yixing whimpers at the sudden jump from suggestive to explicit.   
Baekhyun pushes on.   
"I'd press against you, my chest to your back so you could feel me getting hard. I'd grind against your ass until you were begging for me."   
Yixing tilts his head back slightly, eyes falling shut as the mental images begin to form.   
"Are you touching yourself?" Baekhyun asks.   
Yixing bites his lip and gives the faintest of nods.   
"Will you show me?"   
There's a second of pause as Yixing thinks of a way to orient his phone before he settles on placing it on his side table, likely propped up against the lamp.   
Baekhyun whines, quiet enough for only himself to hear, at Yixing's full body on display. He's shirtless, clad only in briefs and already so hard. It occurs then to Baekhyun that Yixing has just woken up, and therefore—   
"Fuck. Are you still hard after waking up?"   
Yixing nods again, nose nudging his shoulder when he instinctively shies away from the camera. His hand is only barely in contact with his cock, stroking along it with two or three fingers at a time. The touch is so gentle, just enough to settle the otherwise painful throb that courses through him whilst untouched.   
"Lucky I called, then." Baekhyun chuckles, a bit breathless.   
Yixing hums, probably in agreement but possibly just as a weak expression of pleasure.   
Baekhyun exhales slowly, contrasting the rapid thump of his heart.   
"Although I'm sure you would've gotten rid of your problem on your own."   
Yixing doesn't reply save for a light squeeze around his cock. Baekhyun swallows.   
"…What do you think about when you get yourself off?"   
Yixing's mouth lolls open when he grinds the heel of his hand into his erection.   
"Mm… You."   
Baekhyun's hands are itching to hold Yixing's face, to turn his head and see how blown his pupils are.   
"Doing what?" Baekhyun murmurs, carefully undoing his zipper and nudging his chair back, trying not to distract Yixing.   
"I—I think about…how you talk to me," he mumbles, "The way your voice sounds when you're turned on—like velvet."  
Baekhyun bites his lip and lets his eyes flutter shut. He slides his cock, half-hard, out from behind his briefs and begins to stroke it.   
"And…the way you look at me like you don't care about anything else at that moment." His voice is growing bolder. "And—fuck, Baekhyun."   
Baekhyun's eyes snap open to find Yixing focussed on his movements. He slides a little farther back until his body, down to his thighs, is visible on screen.   
"Keep going," Baekhyun prompts, "My ego needs feeding."   
Yixing snorts, followed promptly by a clearing of his throat.   
"Well… when I have a lot of time to myself… I think about that night in Osaka."   
Baekhyun stills.   
"Do you remember? The one where you f—" Yixing stops to draw in a shaky breath, "…you spent an hour just kissing me and tracing your fingers along my body?"   
Baekhyun nods.   
"I was close to tears it all felt so good." Yixing's voice is gradually growing into a whine. "Then you started riding me and I—I came so hard I just—I couldn't—"   
Baekhyun swears under his breath and squeezes around the base of his cock.   
"I definitely remember that."   
Yixing nods, lip between his teeth again. There's a long pause in which Baekhyun is content to watch Yixing gently stroking himself and nibbling his lip until it's red and swollen.   
With his eyes still focussing on the screen, Baekhyun pulls both his pants and briefs over his ass.   
"You know…" Baekhyun begins again, "I can't even go half an hour without thinking about you."   
He reclines as much as possible and drags his fist deliberately up his cock.   
"It's been so long since I've seen you panting for breath or pulling at the sheets or fingering yourself."   
Yixing whines, eyes falling shut. He presses a flat hand against his bulge and grinds down, the fabric of his briefs drawing back just far enough for Baekhyun to see the tip of his cock.   
"Fuck, Yixing. You look like a damn Renaissance painting."   
Yixing sighs, something close to a laugh.   
"If I was there with you I'd be sucking you off," Baekhyun continues, "Under the covers with your fingers in my hair."   
Yixing whimpers, brows furrowing. Apparently unable to take any more, he strips his briefs off and drops them on the floor. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock and pulls it away from where it arches towards his stomach. The head is flushed pink and Baekhyun watches, captivated, as a bead of the pre-come gathering at the tip dribbles down his length.   
"God," Baekhyun whispers, "You're making it so hard to be an ocean apart right now."   
Yixing's eyes are focussed on a spot just off to the side and Baekhyun recognizes it instantly as the way he maintains his daydreams.   
Hesitant to distract him, he murmurs, "What are you thinking about?"   
Yixing hums, acknowledging the question. "What you were talking about before."   
Baekhyun grins.   
"You mean about me sucking your cock? Tugging my hair and thrusting into my mouth while I'm still under the sheets? Pulling me off so you can come all over my face with—"   
"Fuck!" Yixing hisses, hand jerking away from his erection as if he's been burned.   
His cock jumps and his abs tighten, chasing an orgasm that Yixing is determined to stave off. He gasps before relaxing back, a gentle shiver running through his body.   
"…I really, really miss you," Baekhyun mutters, jaw slack.   
Yixing chuckles. "You've mentioned."   
Coming back to his senses, Baekhyun realizes he's drawn one leg up onto the chair in an attempt to spread his legs. He glances at the storage room door and worries his lip between his teeth. The door doesn't have a lock on it.   
"…Fuck it," he mutters, standing up to push his pants all the way off, quickly followed by his briefs. He kicks them off to the side and sits back down.   
Yixing hasn't moved, although one leg is wiggling slightly in an effort to release some of the tension in his body.   
"How long do you think you can hold off?" Baekhyun hums. "Long enough to hear exactly how much I've dreamt about making you come while you've been away?"   
Yixing whines, hands twitching where they're fisting the bedsheets. When he nods, Baekhyun smirks.   
"Okay… Well during sound check this morning I was thinking about the way you touch yourself when you're dancing on stage—you know, like the way you grab your cock—and then I started thinking about us fucking backstage. Grinding and biting while the fans are still screaming our names."   
The reaction is instantaneous. Yixing drops his head back with a groan, hand snaking along his leg to rub careful circles into his thigh.   
"Were you really?"   
"Yes," Baekhyun replies, beginning to stroke himself at a leisurely pace. "Just imagine us below the stage; your back against the scaffolding while I suck you off. All the fans, all twenty thousand of them, cheering for us. Would that get you hard?"   
Yixing nods, fingers pinching and twisting the skin on his thigh to draw attention away from the ache in his cock.   
"Yeah? Ever get hard on stage from all the attention?" Baekhyun asks.   
He thumbs back and forth over the tip of his cock, eyes attentive to every move Yixing makes. The way his nails dig into his leg gives Baekhyun all the answer he needs. A tight breath works its way between Baekhyun's lips as a hiss.   
"God, there's just something so hot about keeping all this—" He gestures generally at himself and his laptop. "—a secret. On the one hand, I want to show you off to everyone—let them know that you're mine and I'm yours and nobody can fuck with that." Baekhyun lets his eyes flutter shut, hand working faster over his length, now. "But on the other hand, I love standing beside you on stage; the memories of all the things we've done invisible to everyone but us. It gives me such a rush of power," he growls.  
The little gasp Yixing produces gets caught in his throat and nearly chokes him up.   
"…O-oh," is all he says.   
"I think about it every time I watch you dance," Baekhyun continues, "Everything you do just… oozes sensuality. Like the way you use your whole body to roll your hips."   
Baekhyun rests his elbow on the arm of the chair and starts to thrust up into his fist, arm having grown tired.   
"Nobody in the audience knows how many times you've made me scream by doing that—how hard I've come," he purrs.   
"Baek… I—" Yixing gasps, cock jumping slightly, "…"   
His mouth is open, brain struggling to catch up. Baekhyun takes advantage of the silence and sticks his tongue out, pressing two fingers to it and drawing them into his mouth.   
Yixing breaks his silence with a curse, a Chinese word that Baekhyun remembers having been taught.   
Baekhyun's lips are tight, focussed on thoroughly slicking his fingers. He leans closer to his laptop camera, gaze trained on Yixing as he begins weakly thrusting his fingers into his mouth.   
Yixing lets out a breath, edged with a hint of a moan, hand so close to wrapping back around his erection.   
"Oh m-my God, you're s-so…"   
Baekhyun's eyes flick down to his own image in the lower left corner—lagging just slightly as he shifts in his chair until his legs are tucked underneath himself. He moans and opens his mouth enough to watch his tongue slide between his fingers, silently admitting that he does look distinctly sinful.   
He draws them out a moment later and immediately presses them to his entrance, not wanting his makeshift lubricant to dry.   
He slides one finger in and holds the breath he's just drawn, eyelids drooping.   
"That's nice," he breathes, "Not quite as nice as your fingers though."   
Rather than a moan, Yixing lets out a flustered squeak and Baekhyun nearly melts watching his cheeks flush red.   
"You're so fucking cute. I can't believe I got this lucky."   
Yixing hides his face in his shoulder again and Baekhyun laughs.   
After a moment, he adds the second finger and groans, noticing Yixing sneak a glance.   
"Why are you being so shy?" Baekhyun hums, pausing his movements.   
He isn't usually this timid during sex, not to mention non-vocal.   
"I…" Yixing frowns, "…I don't like not being able to touch you. I don't know what to do with myself."   
"Touch yourself." One side of Baekhyun's mouth quirks up. "That's all you have to do. Pretend it's me. Easy."   
The answer is so simple it seems to stun Yixing.   
"Or, instead of thinking about me, you can watch me. It's significantly more vivid." Baekhyun grins. "And all thanks to the magic of the internet."   
He pushes his fingers up higher and gasps.   
"I'm—ah—I'm also taking requests."   
His voice is tighter now.   
Yixing's eyes widen, hand floating away from his leg and landing delicately atop the sheets.   
"Anything you want me to do for you?" Baekhyun coos.   
He braces one hand on the arm of the chair and slowly rolls his hips back, grinding on his fingers.   
Very cautiously, Yixing curls his fingers back around the base of his cock.   
"Mmm…" he hums in consideration, eyes flitting between his laptop and the door of his hotel room. He gives one gentle stroke before making his decision.   
"Can you just… talk to me?"   
Baekhyun sits up a little straighter.   
Yixing draws his shoulders up timidly.   
"I… really like hearing your voice."   
Baekhyun bites back an embarrassing grin, heart soaring.   
"You don't need to defend yourself; I love talking to you."   
Yixing blinks, shoulders relaxing. "O—kay."   
"I love thinking about you too," Baekhyun continues, voice dreamy. "I love touching you, I love fucking you, I love seeing you."   
A smile works its way back across Yixing's face, bashful as it may be.   
"But on the topic of fucking you…" Baekhyun murmurs, "I think the part I love the most is the little gasp you make when you come."   
Yixing closes his eyes, throat bobbing. He slides his hand along his cock and a shiver courses though his body.   
"Or maybe the way you tilt your head back and bite your lip."   
Yixing begins following the actions he's describing and Baekhyun smirks. The stretch of his neck and definition of his jaw are almost surreal in the hazy light of his room.   
“And I really love when you pull on my hair. And moan into my neck—fuck, Yixing."   
Baekhyun scissors his fingers and hisses.   
A quiet, consistent stream of whimpers begin to emerge from Yixing's mouth, spurring him on. Although the video image is lagging slightly, Baekhyun catches Yixing rocking his body, toes curling into the sheets.   
Baekhyun pulls the hem of his shirt up and tucks the end hastily through the neck hole to keep is off his chest. He begins flicking his thumb over one nipple and groans low in his throat.   
"When I see you again, I want to make you feel good, Yixing—so good. Can I do that?"   
Baekhyun can hear his own voice wearing thin.   
Yixing's chin quivers and he leans his head onto his shoulder, moan getting stuck in his throat.   
"Yeah," he whimpers.   
Light is starting to flood through the window in Yixing's hotel room, illuminating his face and adding a whole new level of ethereality.   
"I can't wait to spoil you, draw it out all night to give you everything you deserve."   
Yixing gasps, nodding, although he would be too modest to accept such a compliment were he in his right mind.   
Yixing's hand works faster and Baekhyun whines, in love with the way Yixing is losing himself. He begins mumbling in Chinese and Baekhyun drops his hand to his erection, jerking himself off quickly and pushing himself harder, fully intending to hit his climax at the same time.   
"You've been holding out so long for me, baby," Baekhyun groans. "Want to come with me?"   
Yixing's mouth is open, both curses and sighs escaping.   
He nods and begins whimpering, "Fuck, Baek, I—I—"   
Unable to even finish his sentence, Yixing jolts helplessly, coming with a gasp. After having been strung out for so long, the shudder that passes through his body nearly chokes him with its violence. He comes across his chest and neck and Baekhyun bites his lip, drinking up every inch of Yixing's orgasm with his eyes.   
The edge of Baekhyun's climax burns painfully between his legs and he floats helplessly until Yixing whimpers, "P-please."   
Baekhyun lets himself go, coming hard across his shirt and only narrowly missing the laptop. He hunches forward, fingers curling and muscles pulling taut while his orgasm shakes his body.   
"I—ah!" Baekhyun hisses when his muscles unexpectedly contract once more, squeezing around his fingers, before leaving a pleasant thrum behind in his stomach.   
He pulls his fingers out and thuds back in his chair, chest heaving.   
"…Have I told you I miss you?"   
Yixing laughs, breathless. "…Once or twice."   
He's resting back on his elbows and the glow of the morning sun behind him looks like a halo. Baekhyun wants to sit and stare at him forever, but he has a concert in less than three hours so that's one wish that unfortunately won't come true.   
"…When will I see you?" Yixing murmurs, sitting up with a faint frown.   
Baekhyun doesn't know the answer to that question.   
"Soon. I promise."   
Yixing smiles, eyes drifting shut. The curtains behind him flutter in the breeze.   
"…Okay. Soon."


End file.
